wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lady Squad
Lady Squad es un estable villano de lucha libre profesional perteneciente a la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, el cual consiste en Maria, Laurel Van Ness y Sienna. Historia 'Formación (2016)' El 5 de Enero de 2016, durante la premier de Impact Wrestling en Pop TV, Maria hizo su debut como heel introduciendo a su marido "The Miracle" Mike Bennett. En Febrero, Maria ingresó en su primer feudo en la compañía, con Gail Kim, la entonces TNA Knockouts Champion, después de que está última se negó la ayuda de María para hacerla ir una "corriente principal". El 19 de Abril episodio de Impact Wrestling, Maria ganó un ladder match para convertirse en la nueva líder de la Knockouts Division. At Knockouts Knockdown 2016, Allysin Kay made her TNA debut defeating former 5-time Knockouts champion Gail Kim in her very first match via a count-out.On April 21, 2016, it was reported that Kay had signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She made her début for the promotion, on the same day, during the May tapings of Impact Wrestling, working under the ring name Sienna, by attacking Jade. On May 17, Allie made her Impact Wrestling debut, introducing herself as Maria's apprentice, informing Velvet Sky that she will be facing Sienna and she lost the match she would be gone from TNA. In June, Van Ness officially signed with TNA. She made her television debut as a heel on the September 29 episode of Impact Wrestling under the ring name Laurel Van Ness, defeating Madison Rayne. 'Chances por el campeonato y feudo con Gail Kim (2016)' El 24 de Abril durante las grabaciones de Impact Wrestling, Sienna derrotó a Madison Rayne en un number one contender y se enfrentó ante Jade y Gail Kim por el Knockouts Championship durante Slammiversary, ganando su primer campeonato dorado en TNA luego de que Marti Bell regresó y atacó a Jade. El 31 de Mayo episodio de Impact Wrestling, Sienna y Allie fueron derrotadas por Kim y Jade en un tag-team match. El 25 de Agosto durante Turning Point Sienna perdió el TNA Knockouts Championship ante Allie en un Five–Way match, la cual también involucraba a Madison Rayne, Marti Bell y Jade. El 1 de Septiembre, María obligó a su aprendiz, Allie, a acostarse y dejar que ella le aplique un pin sobre ella para ganar el campeonato por primera vez. Durante Bound for Glory, Gail Kim derrotó a Maria para recuperar el título. El 15 de Diciembre, durante “Total Nonstop Deletion” Sienna se enfrentó y logró derrotar a ODB en una #1 Contender por el TNA Knockouts Championship. El 6 de Enero de 2017, durante TNA One Night Only: Live!, Sienna desafió sin éxito a Rosemary por el TNA Knockouts Championship. 'Feudo com Allie (2016–presente)' El 20 de Octubre episodio de Impact Wrestling, Van Ness ataco a Allie cuyo ataque luego pasó a una pelea entre las dos la cual gano Van Ness. En la semana siguiente, Van Ness atacaría a Allie, que conduciría a otra pelea entre las dos en el episodio del 8 de Diciembre de Impact Wrestling, donde Van Ness fue derrotada. En el episodio del 5 de Enero de 2017 de Impact Wrestling Sienna derrotó a Allie después de una distracción externa de Van Ness. En lucha *'Movimientos finales de Maria' **''Beautiful Bulldog'' (Running bulldog) *'Movimientos finales de Laurel Van Ness' **Curb Stomp **Killswitch *'Movimientos finales de Sienna' **''AK47'' (Yokosuka cutter) **''Silencer'' (Running low-angle shoulder block) *'Managers' **Allie **'Maria' *'Apodos' **'"The First Lady of Professional Wrestling"' (Maria) **'"LVN"' (Laurel Van Ness) **'"AK47"' (Sienna) *'Temas de entrada' **'"Forever in My Dreams"' de Two Steps from Hell (TNA; 17 de Mayo de 2016 – presente) Campeonatos y logros *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Championship (3 veces) – Allie (1 vez), Maria (1 vez) y Sienna (1 vez) Leer más */Peleas/ */Galería/ Referencias Categoría:Debuts en 2016 Categoría:Tag Team Estables Categoría:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling